


Relics (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds something left in Camelot’s attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relics (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464681) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



This is a link to [**stream**](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xpev8a0h1b55wtw/Relics.mp3) or [**download** ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xpev8a0h1b55wtw/Relics.mp3)the podfic on MediaFire

I hope you enjoy and thanks for listening :)

Please feel free to leave feedback to the Author or myself if you liked this story/podfic :D


End file.
